Slap, Twitch, Giggle
by Starian Princess
Summary: And that is why Ban never ever wants to be around when Kazuki and Ren are having one of their angst-turned-fluff-filled moments.


**Slap, Twitch, Giggle  
****By Starian Princess**

_And that is why Ban never ever wants to be around whenever Kazuki and Ren are having one of their angst-turned-fluff-filled moments._

* * *

Ban Mido was, by far, one of the most enigmatic bishouen who ever frequented the Honky Tonk café. Although his appearance alone spoke volumes of his unusual character, his mind itself was a whole different story. At times, he looked laidback, seemingly ignorant of the world. But when the right moment came, he turned into someone completely different- a cunning wolf, if you will, blessed with daring eyes that pierced through the soul, and a tongue that could talk its way out of anything. Yes, Ban was a man of sometimes very little words, but he enjoyed verbalizing his thoughts out once in a while when he so felt it appropriate. It was a given, a law amongst all those unspoken.

That is why, if you were a passerby who knew the man fairly well, you would have found it quite odd for him to be leaning against an innocent white picket fence, with his arms indignantly folded against his chest. A frown that could only be translated into a few choice words better left unsaid marred his normally carefree features and his partner, ever present, stood beside him in rigid determination. By this moment in time, you would have questioned whether or not the man would explode in a predictable verbal assault, to which would only abuse the person nearest to him, and that was none other than Ginji Amano. But in utter surprise, you would realize that that scenario would not be happening any time soon. And for very good reason as well.

A slap.

Ouch, he winced, that had to hurt. The itomaki definitely had it coming this time. What were they arguing about again? Some trivial matter for which he wasn't supposed to be a part of, he mused and sighed. But how had he gotten pulled into this whole mess to begin with? Well, if a certain Raitei could have kept to minding his own business for the rest of the whole _damn_ day, perhaps he'd be sitting on a stool back at the Honky Tonk with a nice warm cup of coffee in his hand. But _no_, Ginji just hadto be a man for all. When one of his comrades was in trouble, he just had to be there, whether it be called for or not. In this case, it wasn't. Seriously, what was the use of eavesdropping on an argument you weren't a part of, for a man you didn't really regard as a friend for that matter? He let out another sigh.

"Ban-chan, please keep it down, I'm trying to listen here!"

Yeah, and he was trying notto listen here. His frown, if possible, deepened. It wasn't any of his business. So what if Kazuki and Ren's relationship was coming to an end? It most certainly wasn't the end of the world, for him at least. He had no qualms that they would find a way to get back together again anyways, in less than a week's time no less. It was always the case after all; one fight after another, then the ever conventional let's-get-back-together-romp. Typical, very typical. The thought of them not being together in the end was so absurd; they needn't even have this misunderstanding to begin with! He saved his comments for later though, as his partner was already giving him a number of disapproving looks, as if to say that he should care. He should, but he didn't. Not one bit.

"Why are you always keeping me from doing the things I want to do?"

Tears were very becoming on the girl, he decided. Ren Radou had, no doubt, grown through the years; the child she once was overshadowed by the woman she had transformed into. The old pharmacist, Gensui had been very particular with how his adopted grandchild grew up, guiding her every step of the way. And then there were her friends. Toshiki, who had completely made up for trying to manipulate her when they first met, had become a guardian of sorts, keeping her from getting into trouble and watching over her for his former leader. They had formed a friendship that couldn't be replaced, or so he'd heard from Emishi when he last came to visit. There was also Juubei, who had first chosen to linger in the background and when the situation finally called for, had leapt out and protected the girl from a group of thugs one rainy night. Some sort of connection had also been formed from then on.

It was ironic; how Kazuki's dearest friends had become something of a family to Ren as well. And they had, in turn, served as the former Fuuga leader's eyes, carefully observing and waiting for when the oblivious girl could finally be won over. That time had come shortly after the teen had turned twenty. She had already gone through her fair share of relationships and, by then, knew the differences between infatuation and actual loving. The string master had been a patient man, carefully planning out how he would best win her heart during that span of time.

"I just want to protect you. You always fail to see that."

The itomaki was looking so solemn and hurt then, that a small part of him almost- _almost _pitied the fool.

"I'm not some defenseless little girl, who constantly needs protection, especially not from you! You should know that. I've had my own problems, and I got through them, without your help."

That was a typical retort. He couldn't begin to count the times he'd heard those lines come from her mouth before. Their problems always seemed to revolve around the concept; he probably wouldn't be surprised if they'd argue about it even after they were married. And he was sure- so very sure that they would get there. They were practically married as it was.

"I'm not saying you're incapable of taking care of yourself. It's just that I know how your mind works, and I know your limits."

He judged that a wrong move. One of the rules of this relationship was that you should never say you understand Ren Radou completely, it just wasn't right. Kazuki was obviously not taking down his notes.

"Oh, really? Then perhaps, Kazuki, you should reevaluate yourself and how well you _actually_ know me. Because I firmly believe that you don't know how my mind works, or how far my limits can go."

"Just what does that mean?"

"It means I've had enough of this! I've had enough of you and your games! You can't possibly expect me to wait every time you leave, hoping against hope that you'll return to me alive and well. But I don't know, maybe it's a thrill for you to go on such dangerous missions, knowing you have someone desperately praying for your well-being. Am I just some sort of reassurance to you, Kazuki? Am I?"

"You know you aren't, Ren. You don't seriously believe I would enjoy putting my life on the line now do you? I hate having to leave you alone, not knowing when I'll be back. This shouldn't have to be an issue between us."

Yes, exactly what _he _was thinking. It wasn't supposed to be an issue. And yet it was. He knew their missions were dangerous but time and time again, had they not proven that they could take whatever fate threw at them? Had they not come out of each mission alive and satisfied? To him, it wasan actual thrill. There was the money you earned, and the lives you'd get to save. And there were the people you'd meet and have to battle. All of it was, indeed, a thrill. But the thing is it was an adventure made for someone who wasn't tied down; it wasn't for someone who had another person faithfully awaiting their return. Maybe the lady pharmacist had a point after all.

"You may think that there is nothing wrong with it, but that's just you. I'm another person here, and I have feelings. You may not think of it as an issue, but I beg to differ. Kazuki, I need someone who's going to be there for me when I need him. And right now, I don't think that person's you."

Another slap would've been better. Heck, even a scream of frustration would've worked too. But no, Ren had made her point. And she had never appeared so firm before. Even he could see that there was no doubt left lingering in her eyes. Maybe this really _was _the end. He wasn'tsupposed to care though. It wasn't any of his business. What the two did in their relationship was meaningless to him. He was simply a bystander, conveniently there to witness a significant moment in time- nothing more. So why was he hoping that something outrageous would happen? Why was he silently pleading with some unknown god for something- _anything_to stop this from pushing through? It was all extremely vexing on his nerves.

The red-haired woman had turned around, ready to leave and never look back. While the string master quietly stood there, his head bent low and his hand reaching into his pocket. Was that a small velvet jewelry case?

Oh shit.

"Ban-chan, we have to stop her!"

He didn't need to be told twice. They had to do something, or else the cosmic powers of all humanity would cease to function properly. But…what to do? If they'd pop up out of no where, it would beyond a doubt upset the girl even further. The itomaki didn't look like he was going to be moving any time soon either- probably too much in a state of shock to even look up again.

A twitch.

What was that insane buzzing in his ear? He looked up, placing a hand atop his head.

"Ban-chan?"

The buzzing refused to go away. Damn, he couldn't think properly. What _was _that? A smear of yellow and black zoomed passed him.

"Ban-chan, it's just a harmless bee. Leave it alone."

Somehow, he could hear the amusement in his partner's voice and quickly shot him a death glare. To hell with the stupid insect!

Apparently though, fate had but another path for him that day and instead of successfully swatting the little devil out of the way, he ended up toppling over a garbage can which in turn knocked over a loose wooden plank.

"Ren!"

In a far corner of his mind, he registered the sound of footsteps rushing forward and an arm securely keeping him from falling. He was quickly pulled aside and into a dark alleyway, and all he could hear then was Ginji's mad breathing.

"That was a close one, Ban-chan. If we'd stayed there a second longer, Kazu-chan would have seen us for sure."

He nodded and moved to the side, leaning his head against the cold stone wall. Ban Mido was truly a man of very little words, for he meant to have his actions speak much louder. He may have appeared to care less whether or not two of his friends got together, but in everyone's heart they knew best that he was a man who lived for his comrades as well.

"Kazuki, are you alright?"

"I should be asking_you_ that."

"You idiot…"

"Wait, please look at me for a moment here."

"Kazu- what? What is that?"

Silence then a light shuffling was heard. One didn't need to guess what was happening.

"Kazuki, it's beautiful! I don't know what to say."

A tender sort of chuckle and he couldn't help but sneak a peak.

"Will you?"

"…Of course I will."

Kazuki Fuuchouin had never looked so blissfully content. The string master brought a slender hand up to caress the girl's cheek, simply gazing into her darkening red-brown eyes. It certainly felt like he was intruding on a special moment then, however he pushed the thought aside. Hey, he'd helped contribute to this so this was rightfully his reward!

Thus, he continued to watch in mild amusement as the former leader of Fuuga, the well-known heir of the Fuuchouin clan, and the one he normally referred to as the itomaki, placed his lips against the lady pharmacist's. It was an utterly tender moment fueled by their passion and all their pent up emotions. Hands were flying, hair was being tossed aside, and there was… a lot of touching.

He really _didn't_ need to see that.

Flushing, he turned his head away, catching his partner's knowing grin.

"What?"

"Nothing, Ban-chan. Shall we head back to the Honky Tonk?"

"Yeah, whatever. It wasn't _my_ idea to follow them in the first place. That itomaki definitely owes me one big time now."

He took to walking ahead of his blonde companion so that he wouldn't see the man's grin grow even wider. Ginji Amano was the only one who ever knew what his partner was really like, and it was always a delight to see those rare Kodak moments.

A giggle.

"Kazuki, we can't do it here. Someone might see!"

They _had _to get out of there pronto! And that, my friends, is why Ban never ever wants to be around whenever Kazuki and Ren are having one of their angst-turned-fluff-filled moments.

**-OWARI-**

With love**:** This is proudly dedicated to **Rabid Lola**, who makes all my GB reading experiences truly so fulfilling. Be sure to read her creations too.


End file.
